


The Red Hat Society

by GalaxyRise489



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRise489/pseuds/GalaxyRise489
Summary: Charles and Erik are on a date in 1993 in NYC. Erik is and has always been proud of being a mutant, so why is he so scared for people to know he is on a date.A little exploration of Erik’s character as mutant and proud but gay and scared.And how Charles helps him by making fun of the original Magneto suit.





	The Red Hat Society

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don’t know, the red hat society is a group where older ladies wear purple clothes and red hats.

Erik was on edge. No matter what Charles said to calm him, the whole situation had him twitching in his seat. 

There were thousands of people, millions actually in New York City, and it was a liberal enough place. For once Erik didn’t care about the fact that people might recognize Magneto and Professor X, two mutants, eating lunch at a little bistro. 

His concern was that someone might see Charles and Erik, two men, sharing a sandwich and exchanging gentle grazes of hands on arms and legs. 

He was absolutely mutant and proud, but he also was a terrified, just barely out of the closet gay man. 

A group of women, resplendent in purple pantsuits and floppy red hats, walked by their table, laughing in conversation. 

“If I didn’t know better, darling” Charles said, leaning in to Erik’s ear “I would say those women were fans of yours.” 

Erik whipped his head around, looking for the women in question. “They are NOT” he hissed. 

“I’ve seen your original Magneto outfit, Erik. Those women are a perfect match.” Charles couldn’t help himself from bursting out in laughter, drawing the attention of said women. 

“They’re not. And stop that. I don’t feel like getting recognized today.” He glanced down where his hand sat beneath Charles’s on the table desperately hoping that no one else noticed.

“Suit yourself, though you already have and it looked like those women. And stop it. No one cares that we are on a date.” 

“I’ve had half a dozen different suits since then, Charles, and none of them have looked like that.” Erik sighed but knew this wasn’t an argument worth having. Charles was right. His first Magneto suit was atrocious. The red and purple was not a good match. He wasn’t sure if he even had any of his old suits. 

Apparently he looked as deep in thought as he was because he was startled when Charles broke those thoughts.

“Do I need to come in there and see what has your brow so furrowed old friend? Please, whatever it is, let it go so that we can enjoy our lunch.” 

Erik looked at the piece of sandwich Charles was offering to him, “Alright. But can you,” he gestured around them “Make them not see us or something?”

“I should be concerned that you’re ashamed to be seen with me, I am not but I feel that I should be. However I’ve been dissuading people from looking in our direction since we were seated.   
Now will you hold my hand properly?” 

Erik grinned and interlaced his fingers with those of his lover. “I have never been and will never be ashamed to be seen with you Charles Xavier.”


End file.
